


Favorite Cam Boy

by universitykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Camboy Kim Jongin | Kai, Camboy Oh Sehun, F/M, M/M, camboy au, camboy lu han
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-12 00:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: You stumble upon a website and find your new infatuation. This also leads you into finding out your best friend's secret. Now, you both have some explaining to do.





	1. Prologue

There’s no way in hell anyone can know about this. The small little website you accidentally stumbled upon is your favorite and currently best kept secret. If the mainstream sites had what you were looking for, you would have never found  _him_. You don’t know his name or what his face looks like. Only what he’s shown, from his sculpted collarbones down to his thick thighs. He isn’t buff like the guys on mainstream sites; he’s lean and in your eyes perfect. His voice is warm and inviting, but you’ve never heard him talk conversationally. Only short bursts of curses or phrases. The weird thing is he has no idea you even exist… or maybe he does, from the small donations you and several other people send him, though you don’t use your real name. You don’t have the money to be throwing around at useless things, but for him, you would. He is your favorite cam boy, and no one can know about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	2. Black Leather Bracelet

“Why are you still on your laptop?” You complain at your friend, who sits on his bed typing and clicking away.

Sehun’s head pops up over the screen, and he quickly answers, “I’m doing homework.”

With a deep sigh, you roll your eyes and spin around in his desk chair again. When it comes to a stop, your attention lands on the thin, black leather bracelet you gave him for his birthday, which he hasn’t worn since that day.

“You don’t even wear this.” You dangle the jewelry in front of your face.

“I’ll wear it right now if it’ll make you stop talking.” He says in annoyance, and you toss the bracelet to him.

Few moments of silence pass before he shuts his laptop. Before you can ask him which professor assigned homework, your phone notifies you with an email. Sehun rambles on about how he needs to shower as you pull up your app. Your heart pounds in your chest. The email is an alert that Seoul Boy has scheduled a live cam in two hours.

Seoul Boy, the mysterious cam boy who has captivated you within the past month, your favorite guilty pleasure. His body is beautiful, every curve of muscle and vein; he visually fits your type perfectly. The way he knows his body and how to make it feel is such a turn on. He’s known for edging and releasing a large load. That’s how you found him in the first place. In the beginning, you felt like a huge pervert watching the cam boy, but you were so drawn to him and couldn’t figure out why.

“I can’t hang out tonight.” Sehun interrupts your thoughts.

“What? Why?” You scrunch your face at him.

“I’ve got things to do.”

“Since when?”

“Since today. Now get out.” He starts shooing you out of his apartment.

“Sehun, what the fu-” He shuts the front door in your face. “This is why you don’t have a girlfriend!” You yell through the door and then hear a muffled “shut up.”

You can’t say you’re completely upset that he canceled plans. There’s a little something you’re now looking forward to.

-

Your roommate is out for the night, leaving you by yourself. Her plans couldn’t have come at a better time. Now you don’t have to worry about anyone walking in on you. With your laptop resting on your thighs, you wait patiently for the live stream to start.

As you play on your phone, you hear a sound come from your computer. You jolt up to see Seoul Boy’s clothed abdomen. He’s standing, facing a sink, and a hand glides down to palm his bulge through his jeans. A hot tingling feeling is welcomed to your stomach. He unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants’ button. The jeans are pushed down his legs and out of shot.

The side profile of his erection constrained in his boxer briefs has your own hand traveling south. Your fingers brush against your heat just as Seoul Boy sneaks a hand under his waistband. You watch him work himself until he’s completely hard. He wriggles out of his underwear with his other hand, which catches your eye. A black bracelet is adorned around that wrist. Your mouth runs dry and your hand quickly leaves your panties as the bracelet slowly leaves your view.

“Oh, my god. It can’t be.” You say in disbelief and blindly reach for your phone. Once you have the right number dialing, you hold your phone to your ear.

To your horror, his phone begins to ring off camera, and  _he answers it_. Your jaw drops as you hear him speak through your phone and computer simultaneously. He sounds completely nonchalant like he’s not rubbing his large hand up and down his cock. You immediately hang up. You’re in too much shock to even speak. The guy you were so infatuated with is Sehun. Not only that, but you’ve watched him masturbate, shove vibrators up his ass, and jack off another cam boy. The money you’ve been sending went to  _his_  PayPal. You probably bought your own dinner the other night when he paid!

A grunt suddenly comes from your laptop. You stare at the veins in his arm as he continues to stroke himself. His length is twitching, begging for release when he stops for a moment. That guy you have imagined riding is your fucking best friend, and you feel sick to your stomach.

What are you supposed to do now? You know his secret, but should you tell him yours?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	3. Internal Conflict

This isn’t the same. There isn’t that tingly feeling in your chest or that ache between your legs.  _H_ isn’t the same. Kim Kai is attractive, but he’s not like Seoul Boy, er, Sehun. Even though they’ve done live streams together, you didn’t really focus on Kai. But you couldn’t bring yourself to watch Seoul Boy anymore.

It’s been three days since the incident, and you’ve successfully avoided Sehun. He called, you assume after his live stream, but you ignored it. You aren’t quite ready to face him yet. How are you supposed to? You’ve been craving your best friend’s body for the past month without even knowing it was him. It’d be wrong if you continued watching his videos and live streams, but you still have the urge.

It isn’t your brain in control when your mouse strays to the recommended sidebar and clicks a Seoul Boy video; it’s your hormones. Kai isn’t cutting it, and you need release. Just one last video of Seoul Boy to end it properly.

Your lower half is bare underneath the sheets with a hand between your legs rubbing slow circles against your clit. The video finally loads, and there’s Sehun’s large member close to the camera. His hand strokes it leisurely with his sighs and grunts as background noise. You feel your body already reacting to him, but in the back of your mind, something keeps reminding you that’s your friend. There’s a fight within your body.

_He’s your best friend._

_Maybe he could be my friend with benefits?_

_He doesn’t like you like that._

_He has his secret, and I have mine_.

That’s good enough reasoning for your fingers to slide past your folds and imagine Sehun’s fingers.  _His long ass fingers that could reach depths that yours can’t_. Holy fuck. You quicken the pace, wanting desperately to come to the thought of him. The knot in your stomach is so tight it hurts. Your back is bowing off the mattress. A quiet moan escapes your lips as your face contorts in pleasure. Your orgasm is so damn close and- your doorbell rings.

You try your best to ignore it, but the person rings it several times, ruining the moment. The feeling you have as you reluctantly get off the bed and slip on some panties is what you believe is the equivalent to blue balls. If it’s your roommate because she forgot her key again, you’re going to throttle her.

“Why do you keep-” You swallow your words once you lay eyes on the person on the other side of the door.

“Nice of you to put pants on before answering the door,” Sehun says sarcastically as he forces the door wider and walks in, “What if I was some weird sex freak?”

_But aren’t you…_

You bite your lip to keep from saying something you’ll regret and close the door behind you. He’s making his way to your room, and you panic at the realization that you didn’t close your browser or laptop.

“Wait! Let me put my shorts on first!” You run up behind him and squeeze by before he can enter your room.

“What the fuck? Why does it matter? I’m already looking at you half naked.” He refutes.

“Just respect my privacy!” You yell and frantically close your door. Your browser history is quickly cleared, your browser closed out, and laptop slammed shut. Throwing on bottoms, you scamper to let Sehun in.

“Why are you acting so weird?” He asks as he plops on your bed.

Your mind flashes back to what you were just doing in that exact spot, and a shiver is sent down your spine. Pushing the thought out, you answer, “I’m not?”

“Yeah, you are. You haven’t talked to me in several days when you usually send me a stupid meme every five minutes. And now you’re all frantic, and your face is flushed.” He gestures vaguely at you.

“When are you gonna let me live?” You avert your eyes away from him and scratch your forehead. This causes him to laugh.

“Are you mad at me because I canceled on you?”

_No, I found out your secret and still want to suck your dick._

“Yeah, you piece of shit.”

“I’m sorry. I just had a last minute family thing.”

_You_ **_lying_ ** _piece of shit._

“It’s whatever.” You shrug. Your gaze strays from his collarbones, noticing the low neckline of his black shirt, to his hands. That black leather bracelet still around his wrist.  _Jesus Christ_. “Nice of you to wear that.” You gesture to it.

He glances down briefly, “Oh, yeah. I forgot to take it off the past few days.”

_Trust me, I know._

“So, why are you here again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	4. Make It Up To You

Three drinks in with curiosity burning through your mind, you find yourself outside Sehun’s bedroom door. The party downstairs is still in full swing. You don’t know where Sehun is which is probably a good thing in case you accidentally throw yourself under the bus.

You just want to see where he does his live streams. Once you find it, you’ll go back to the party. Your hand slowly turns the doorknob while your heart pounds in your chest. You slip inside, shutting the door behind you quietly. His bathroom is open with a light on, and you see the familiar granite countertop.

Your fingertips trace along a drawer at the sink before pulling it out. Tubes of lube roll back and forth inside from the momentum. There’s the blue bottle you know from his videos along with a toy. This makes everything so much more real, and anger burns in your chest. You slam the drawer and trudge back into his room to fall on his bed.

There are things all around the room that you remember from videos like the jeans slung over his desk chair, the beige throw blanket shittily folded at the end of the bed, and the box of tissues on his nightstand. It’s just the subtle little things that you start to notice. If you weren’t so drunk, you wouldn’t be this irrationally upset at your best friend. That’s when the bedroom door cracks open, and Sehun’s annoying face appears.

“What are you doing in here?” He asks, stepping into the room and shutting the door.

“How did you know I was in here?”

“Um, you’re making a bunch of racket. Now, what are you doing?” He repeats.

“Nothing.” Your tone is harsh, and you avert your gaze from him.

“What the fuck are you mad about now?” He sits in defeat on the bed next to you.

“You really want to know?”

He nods looking at you with concern.

_Oh, god, word vomit._

“We’re best friends, right?”

“Well, yeah. You wouldn’t still be on my bed if you weren’t.” He jokes, making light of the situation.

“Why are you hiding things from me? Don’t you trust me?” You unload your questions on him.

“Of course I trust you. What are you talking about?”

“Why didn’t you tell me about Seoul Boy?” You don’t mean to just blab it out, but… your irrational mind is nosey.

You watch his expression change quickly into shock. Sehun tries to move off the bed, but you grab his arm. The alcohol is streaming through you carelessly. Images of him from his videos flood your mind.

“Don’t leave.” Your eyes study his face. He’s frozen with frightened eyes. That was his hidden secret for a reason. Maybe he’s ashamed that that’s how he makes money? You have to assure him. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Still, he looks scared, but now you feel his arm shaking a little under your hand. You stare him straight in the eyes as you straddle his lap. Your face hovers dangerously close to his. This is why they call it liquid courage.

“Do you know how fucking hot that is?” You say, breath hitting his face.

He’s becoming awkward; he isn’t holding onto your hips or moving in to kiss you. But your clouded judgment doesn’t consider his feelings as you close the gap. You thread your fingers through his dark hair, tugging on it slightly. You hear him grunt so softly you’re not even sure it actually happened. He barely kisses back before he leans away.

“Y/N…” He breathes.

_Oh, my god. What have I just done?_

You shuffle in a rush to get away from him. “I’m sorry. I need to go.”

“Wait, you’re drunk.” He protests but doesn’t move to follow you out of his room.

“I’ll find a way home.” You affirm hastily and dash out of the apartment.

Your roommate isn’t going to appreciate the drunk midnight call that’s about to happen.

-

It’s been nothing but dead air between you and Sehun. Neither of you has bothered to reach out. He has every right to be mad at you; you had come at him so unexpectedly. It won’t surprise you if he doesn’t want to be friends anymore. How could you have let yourself be so stupid? As soon as you found out he was Seoul Boy, you should have just left that obsession alone. Now you haven’t spoken to your best friend in almost two weeks.

Your roommate hasn’t questioned your depressed behavior. Maybe she hasn’t noticed or maybe she just doesn’t care? Your mood has changed dramatically; you aren’t hyper when the two of you cook and you haven’t spoken much when usually you don’t shut up. The relationship between you must not be as good as you think if she isn’t worried.

In your room, your laptop is open on your desk with you working lazily on homework, but really you’re just getting distracted by the internet. A vibration on the wood pulls your attention to your phone. An email… An alert that Seoul Boy is having a live stream tonight.  _Fuck,_ you forgot to unsubscribe. He hasn’t posted anything since you confronted him. Why is he doing something now?

You tap open the email and read over the description of the event until it says there will be a special guest. You haven’t heard the name before, but you  _know_  it’s a  _girl_. How dare he bring a girl onto his channel. He’d reject you but fuck some other bitch? This isn’t going to fly with you. Before reason can catch up, you’ve already started dialing his number. After a few rings, he answers it… somewhat desperately?

“Y/N?” He sounds slightly out of breath, probably from running to his phone.

“What the actual  _fuck_  do you think you’re doing? You won’t sleep with me, but you’ll sleep with some random stranger. At least you know me.” You start yelling.

“Y/N, stop. Just-” He tries to cut in, but you don’t let him.

“Do you think that you’re too good, too popular? I swear to god, Sehun, you have the biggest ego I’ve ever known.”

“Would you just listen to me?” He raises his voice.

“No,  _you_  listen to  _me_. Fuck you. You’re a shallow piece of shit. I’m ashamed I was ever attracted to you. Just- Fuck you, Sehun. Don’t ever talk to me again.” You hang up and smack your phone down on your desk. Your heart is pounding in your ears, and the room is sweltering.

“So it is boy problems.” Your roommate pipes up from your doorway.

You allow your head to fall on your arms on top of the counter.

“I’m not gonna pry, but I’ll make you some food.”

“Please?” Your whine is muffled by the wood.

As you wait for your roommate to finish cooking, your phone vibrates with a call. One glance at the ID and you reject it. You plop on your bed with a groan. Again does it go off. This time you let it go to voicemail. There’s suddenly a short vibration, and you check your screen. It’s still Sehun, of course.

_> let me make it up to you._

Un-fucking-believable.

_< how?_

You’re so fed up with him. Nothing he could say would make you feel better.

 _>_  😏

 _> just trust me. now open the door_.

You stare at the text in confusion until there’s a loud bang at the front door that has you sprinting before your roommate can answer it. Swinging it open, you find Sehun leaning against the frame with a smirk.

“Why are you here?” You try to sound angry, but he just pushes past you. “Sehun!”

“You know why I didn’t kiss back?” He finally turns to face you.

You don’t say anything.

“I didn’t want to start something with a bunch of people downstairs. I knew someone would come looking for the host of the party. I didn’t want to rush through it. On top of that, I was pretty goddamn surprised that you knew. You have a lot of explaining to do as well.” His voice is low and unwavering.

 _Fuck_. You haven’t thought about that part… But that isn’t the point right now. The point is he wanted it to happen, just not at that moment.

“Now… Let me make it up to you.” He saunters closer to you, his scent consuming you.

“B-But my roommate is here.” You stammer, noticing that said person just entered the room.

Sehun follows your gaze and cocks a smirk at her. “I’m about to fuck Y/N until she can’t walk, so I suggest you leave, unless you want to join.” He says confidently.

Your roommate’s jaw drops, and she quickly gathers her purse and phone before heading out the door. The two of you stand there for a moment to make sure she’s gone.

“Come on.” He grabs your wrist, pulling you through your apartment to your room. You’re lightly pushed inside, and your door slams behind Sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	5. Reward

All the air feels sucked out of the room. You’re faced with such a strange situation. Sehun is stood leaned against your bedroom door, arms crossed. His face is stoic and cold. You’re sat on the edge of your bed, wondering how much it would hurt to jump out your window right now.

He pushes off the door with his foot and slowly steps towards you, and your body tenses. A little smirk tugs at his lips as he notices.

“So, how’d you find that website?” He asks, knowing good and well how you found it.

“Don’t make me say it.” You mumble.

“You watch porn,” He answers for you, “How did you find out it was me?”

You lift your arm and point to your wrist. He glances down at his own to see that black leather bracelet.

“I’ve always been so careful not to wear recognizable things. I just didn’t think you of all people would be watching… Did you like the show?”

Your face is on fire, and you stare harder at the floor. Sweat is starting to break out across your body. Sehun moves directly in front of you and leans over to rest his hands on either side of you, causing you to recline slightly. He ghosts his lips across your cheek until they reach your ear.

“Did you touch yourself while you watched?” His breath rolls down your neck.

You don’t dare respond; you’re not giving him the satisfaction he’s craving.

“Do you always think of me when you touch yourself?” He leaves a gentle kiss below your ear, sending a small chill down your spine. His eyes become level with yours.

“I didn’t know it was you at first.” You weakly answer.

“But you still continued after you found out…”

“Are you just trying to get me to say it?”

He nods.

With a sigh, you lean forward, your lips just brushing his. “I touch myself to the thought of you fucking me senseless.”

Just like that, his mouth is enveloping yours with such intensity. Your hands hesitantly cup his face. But before you can pull him onto your bed, he breaks apart, heavily breathing.

“Show me.” He manages to say.

“What?”

“Show me how you touch yourself.” That stupid smirk is back.

“Sehun, That’s wei-”

“You’ve seen me.” He argues smugly as his hands sneakily start pulling your shorts down.

“This is so embarrassing.” You cover your face with your hands.

“Just think about how I’m going to fuck you senseless,” You hear the arrogance in his voice, “And if you do a good job, I’ll give you a reward.”

Your barricades move from your vision. “What reward?”

“You’ll just have to find out.” He shrugs and licks his lips before pecking yours.

“Fine.” You try to scoot back further on the mattress, but Sehun’s hands hold onto your legs.

“On the floor, baby.”

_Why is he making this even more embarrassing?_

With another sigh, you sit on the carpet looking up at Sehun making himself comfortable on your bed.

“Pretend I’m not here.” His tone is haughty.

_Because that’s so easy to do…_

Your eyes close, and you prop yourself up against the wall. One of your hands slides down your body until it reaches your panties. With your legs spread to give him a view, you begin to rub your core, causing a wet patch to seep through the thin fabric. You try to ignore the feeling of his intense gaze on you, but it’s making you  _so_  nervous.

What is doing a “good job”? Slow and teasing or fast and to the point? Deciding to be somewhere in the middle, you slip your hand under your waistband and focus on your clit. Thoughts of Sehun getting turned on by this fuels your confidence.

You accidentally rub a very sensitive spot, and your body slightly jolts along with a whimper escaping. Sehun suddenly takes a deep breath, reminding you he’s still there. What if he wants to see more? You don’t disappoint by hastily slipping your panties down your legs.

The sheets rustle, and your eyes fly open to find Sehun on the edge of your bed, elbows propped up on his knees. His expression is blank as his eyes bore into yours. When you close your eyes again, he speaks up.

“Look at me.”

Anxiety surges through you. Eyes locked on each other’s, you slide two fingers between your folds. You watch Sehun pull his bottom lip between his teeth. His vision doesn’t stray any lower than your face. He’s waiting for something, and you have no clue what that could be.

Your fingers speed up as you find just the right spot to get you breathing even harder. It becomes difficult to keep your eyes open, so you lean your head back and squeeze them tight. Little noises can no longer be kept silent at this extent of pleasure. Your mind blanks as you moan out.

“Sehun… Please touch me.”

Swiftly, a hand wraps around your wrist, pulling your fingers out, and Sehun’s quickly replace them. When you open your eyes, he moves in to capture your mouth, his other hand holding the back of your neck. His long fingers hit so much deeper than yours, just as you had daydreamed.

Your eager hands begin unbuttoning his shirt and take in the feeling of the warm skin down his chest and stomach. Not in a million years have you thought Seoul Boy would ever be knelt between your legs finger blasting you into next week. His pace changes faster, and your body desperately wants to squirm away. You grip onto his wrist in an attempt to slow him down.

“Come on, babe. Let it go.” He says lowly against your lips.

With a loud cry from you, he jerks his fingers out, and your juices shoot from your core. If he wasn’t already egotistical, this just made it worse. You don’t dare to let him know that was the first time you’ve ever squirted.

“You know what I think about when I’m recording?” He asks, his hands stroking your thighs.

“What?” You manage between heavy breaths.

“Making you do that.”

Your face catches on fire. You? Out of everyone in the world, he could imagine sleeping with? He thinks of you? You’re too out of breath to tease him about not thinking of that one model he has as his lockscreen.

“That was your reward by the way. You were so sexy.” Sehun bites his lip as he leans into you once again for a kiss. His hands guide your arms around his neck before grabbing your thighs tightly and lifting you off the floor. Your back hits the mattress, and it’s a hurried mess to remove his clothes and your shirt.

When his boxer briefs are tossed off the bed, you stare at the length you have been thinking about all this time. That doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Like what you see? It’s even better in person, right?” He smirks at your flustered expression as he rips open the foil packet he took from his jeans pocket a moment ago.

_Why is he like this?!_

“Just shut up.” You grip the back of his neck and drag him down to your mouth.

Your other hand timidly reaches out for his member. The warmth of him actually being in the palm of your hand sends your body into overdrive. The steady pace you set has Sehun gently rolling his hips in time with your hand. He moans into your mouth when you tighten your hold.

“Fuck,” He breathes, “It’s like you just know what I like.”

“If you don’t stop teasing me, you’ll be finishing this by yourself.”

“There’s no way I’m letting you leave this room without a limp.”

“Then, why don’t you get to it instead of fucking my hand?” You mimic the smirk he’s donning.

“All you had to do was ask.” He removes your touch and aligns himself with your wetness.

You should have known he wasn’t going to give in to you immediately. The swollen head of his cock is rubbed up and down your entrance, teasing you for what’s to come. When your hips jut, he finally pushes in. You’re so turned on that he has no problem sliding all the way in. Your hands hold onto his biceps as he begins rocking into you.

Sehun’s eyebrows furrow and teeth pull in his bottom lip. The first low moan you hear makes you clench around him. The noises he makes sound so much more provocative in person than through a laptop’s speaker.

He nuzzles his face into your neck, mouth leaving behind trails of sloppy red marks. His hips firmly push against you with his cock hitting a new depth. Your moan gets cut off by a gasp. You wrap your legs around his waist, encouraging him to do it again.

“You like that?” He whispers hotly against your jaw.

You can’t even verbally respond, so you nod your head vigorously. Without a second thought, he does as you want. Eyes snapped shut, a fervent moan leaves your throat. Your nails dig into the muscles of his upper back. The third time he does it, he wiggles his hips, creating another new blissful feeling.

“God, you feel so good.” His heavy breath lingers on your skin.

At this point, you can’t help the small noises. The way he rolls his body is sinful. His teeth sink into the junction of your neck and shoulder. You drag your nails in retaliation down his back, and his thrusts become more powerful. Your body is reeling from oversensitivity.

He suddenly leans back, grabbing your legs and pushing them against your chest as he continues to pound into you. Your mind is wondering how he has so much stamina. You peer up at him through lidded eyes, and he’s looking down at you with that same fucking cocky ass smirk from earlier. The fire in your abdomen is about to explode. You watch his attention drift lower; you feel nervous again as he stares mesmerized by his length entering you repeatedly.

“You’re taking me in so well, baby.” He grunts before licking his lips and tilting his head back.

Your walls begin to clench tightly around him. You grip on top of his hands, trying to hold onto reality just before hitting Cloud 9. He groans loudly and spills his load into the condom. His movements become slower and sloppier. Your hands cling to his until he pulls out.

Legs trembling, chest heaving, you follow him around the room with your eyes. He disposes of the condom and finds tissues to clean you up. Once you manage to sit up, you tug your baggy shirt over your head.

“Please tell me you like post-sex cuddles.” You say, expecting him to say no.

But after he has his underwear pulled up, he tackles you back down on the bed. His arms tangle around you as he peppers kisses across your face.

“Being a camboy, I don’t get to cuddle when I’m done.” Sehun mumbles, looking into your eyes pathetically with a pout, “It’s lonely sometimes.”

“It won’t be lonely after your livestream tonight.” You remind him, hiding the bitterness in your voice.

“There wasn’t going to be a livestream. I just made up a fake person. I didn’t think my plan would actually work, but you’re too much of a hothead to keep your opinion quiet.”

“Sehun, you little shit.”

“Can I ask you something?”

You nod noting the seriousness in his tone.

“Where does this put us?”

You knew that was an unavoidable question.

“Um, I-I don’t know.”

“Do you like me?”

“Of course I like you.”

“Do you like me because of me or because of Seoul Boy?”

_Fuck…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	6. Take This Backwards

Sehun is a really good friend. You don’t deserve him. He’s patient, funny, and nice. Not to mention how attractive he is. He could have a normal relationship with someone better than you. Why didn’t he?

For the third night in a row, he is in your room, rolling around with you, even after you had answered his question. You  _had_  to let him know that you wanted his body… but his response surprised you more than anything.

_“We can take this backwards. Let me show you how good I can treat you.”_

Now here you are with bedsheets stained with the smell of him, and you aren’t complaining. Although you’ve spent the time you weren’t in class laying around with him, it isn’t so bad. He would hold you close and talk about anything on your mind. His fingers would trace random patterns down your bare back causing you to shiver every once in a while with a giggle from him. This soft side of Sehun is even more attractive. Maybe you could learn to like him for him.

Your head rests on his chest as he tells an embarrassing story about him and Chanyeol in high school. The way he keeps peeking down at you has your heart pounding.

“You’re so beautiful.” He interrupts himself and brushes some hair from your face. Without hesitation, you lean into the touch, eyes closing. His lips gently meet yours.

It’s like everything around you melts away, and it’s just the two of you. In the beginning, you didn’t think he’d actually make you fall for him, but he really is doing it little by little.

Every lick into your mouth makes you gasp and cling tighter to the lean man in your bed. The seductive sighs spilling from his lips have your arousal building. You move to straddle him, and his hands rest on your hips. Your warmth presses against his cock to find friction. As you build a pace, his fingers dig into your skin.

“Wait, stop.” Sehun suddenly halts your movements.

You look down at him in confusion.

“I want this.  _Trust me_. I do, but I was hoping we could do something else.”

“I told you I’m not ready for butt stuff.” You point a warning finger in his face.

He pretends to chomp at your finger as you jerk it back. “Not that. I mean let me take you out… Like on an actual date.”

“Are you serious?”

“Your room is nice and all, but I want to spoil you.” His voice is softer as if he’s embarrassed.

“We can do whatever you want as long as I get to shower.” You caress your hands up his chest, maintaining eye contact.

“Let’s kill two birds with one stone,” He says, picking you up and carrying you into your ensuite.

You’re sat on the sink counter before Sehun turns the shower on. While the water heats up, he massages your thighs and hovers over your lips, teasing you. Once the room is steamy, he helps you into the tub. His broad shoulders make your shower feel smaller as he stays close to you.

His nimble fingers rub shampoo into your hair, and you feel yourself leaning back into his touch. He guides you under the water to rinse off the soap, a hand straying to trace down your front side down to your womanhood. The flame that was smothered from earlier is back as he smooths circles against your sensitive nub. You find your own hands clutching onto his shoulders, and you pull him down to your level for a kiss.

Your arms wrap around his neck to keep him close. You still want him desperately. A groan rumbles through his chest and against yours. There’s a blunt object slightly rubbing your thigh, and your heart pounds.

“Sehun, please.” You whimper, nails digging into his back.

“Hang on.” He breathes before stepping out and rummaging through his clothes in your room.

When he returns, you stare at him in disbelief as he rips a condom packet.

“What?” He finally notices the look you’re giving him.

“You just tracked water everywhere.” You whine.

“I’ll clean it up. I promise.” He smiles and leans in to capture your lips.

His hands roll the condom down his shaft and give it a few pumps. He turns you around, lifting one of your legs to rest on the side of the tub. A mouth attaches itself to your shoulder as he aligns himself to your entrance. He gently pushes past your wet folds. Your hands fist against the tiled wall.

Sehun lazily fucks you against the shower wall as you teethe on your lower lip. Your forehead leans against the cool tile, and it heightens your senses. His warm hands rest on your waist holding you in place as he thrusts a little quicker. A moan escapes your lips when he hits that one spot deep within you.

“Say my name, baby.” His voice is strained next to your ear.

You mewl out his name.

“Louder.” He demands and snaps his hips.

“Sehun,  _fuck_!” You moan, hearing his name echo against the bathroom walls.

“Good girl,” He coos, “Are you gonna come for me?”

You weakly nod, but that’s not enough for him.

“I didn’t hear you, baby.”

“Yes.” You manage to answer as he picks up the pace.

A hand strays from your waist, and his finger strokes your clit in quick circles. Your propped up leg begins to tremble as the knot in your stomach comes undone. His other hand wraps around your torso to keep you standing. You squirm in his embrace with nowhere to go. The sensation intensifies as he continues chasing his release.

When you think you can’t take it anymore, he finally stills and groans into your nape. The two of you stand there a moment, catching your breaths. Once he pulls out, you almost collapse.

“Baby, please don’t fall. We need to finish showering.” You can hear the smirk in his voice and steady yourself against the wall as he tosses the condom into the trashcan before returning his attention to you.  

-

When Sehun said he wanted to spoil you, he wasn’t kidding.

You step out of his car as he hands the keys over to the valet. You’re in awe of the upscale steakhouse he’s brought you to. When you feel his hand slip into yours, you look to him with a worried gaze.

“We don’t have to eat here. I’m perfectly fine with fried chicken from that hole-in-the-wall place.” You say quietly as not to let the sophisticated people around you hear.

“Y/N, just let me spoil you,” His hand squeezes yours, “I’ve already made reservations here.”

“When did you do that?!”

“A few days ago.” He avoids your annoyed eyes.

The hostess takes the reservation name and hurriedly shows you to your table. It’s in a far corner with very few other tables around.

“How did you know I’d say yes?” You ask challengingly as you slide into the booth.

“Because I wasn’t going to take no for an answer.” He slips in from the other side, sitting next to you where the booth seats meet in the corner.

“That wouldn’t have been fair.”

“You know what else isn’t fair? Being the unattractive one in this relationship.” He raises his eyebrows.

You swat at his shoulder, making him chuckle, “Shut up.”

A hand runs up your thigh, pushing your dress with it. You look up at him in surprise, but he glances around the restaurant completely aloof. His nails lightly scratch at your skin, and you can feel a shiver go down your spine.

“Sehun, we’re in public.” You remind him.

“There’s a tablecloth. No one will know.” He argues without looking at you.

“Sehun…” You warn.

“I’m just trying to prepare my dessert.” He finally faces you, and your body heats up under his lustful gaze. After a silent moment, a finger ghosts over your womanhood causing you to jump. A shit-eating grin appears on Sehun’s lips.

-

Managing to make it through your dinner without drawing attention was a miracle. You sigh out in relief when the check is placed on the table, and you reach for your purse.

“I’ll pay.” Sehun stops you.

“I probably just bought my own meal anyway.” You say quietly.

“What? You’ve sent money during streams?” Sehun asks jokingly, his interest piqued, as he sets out his card for the waiter.

You nod, not able to look him in the face.

His hand is quick to lift your chin, so his eyes can bore into yours.

“You could have just asked for a free show.”

Your face is on fire as you swat his hand away, “I didn’t know it was you.”

“I didn’t think I’d ever date a fan.” He laughs to himself, and you want to sink further into your seat. “Baby, I’m just messing with you.”

The check is returned with his card, and he quickly signs it before grazing a hand on your thigh again. “Let’s go to my place for dessert.” He winks.

You become excited as he leads you out of the expensive restaurant. Outside, you are met with Sehun’s friends, Chanyeol and Joonmyeon, holding signs that read, “Be my girlfriend?”

Your jaw drops when Sehun moves to stand next to them and pulls out a long velvet box to reveal a silver opal necklace.

“Will you?” He stares at you with hope glinting in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	7. Stupid Cupid

The hand that lands on your lower back is smaller than what you’re used to. You try to step away from it, but it comes right back. When you turn to look at the person, he has a smug grin on his face. With annoyance, you grab his hand and toss it towards him.

“Do I know you?” You ask, tone heavy with irritation.

“Would you like to?”

_You’ve got to be fucking kidding me…_

“Not really.” You turn around to get away from him, but he reaches for your arm.

“I have a boyfriend.” You emphasize.

“Is he here?” The guy asks.

“No?”

“Then he doesn’t have to know.”

Before you can swing your arm back to aim at his face, someone is stepping between you.

“Y/N, how about I take you and your roommate back?” It’s Joonmyeon to the rescue with a concerned look.

“That would be great.” You say exasperatedly and help him find your friend.

The ride to your apartment is pleasantly filled with chatter, but before you leave Joonmyeon for the night, you turn to him, grimacing.

“Don’t tell Sehun what happened.” You say.

“Why?”

“I don’t want him to worry about me when he’s gone. He doesn’t need to think that I constantly need someone to save me. No offense to you. Thank you for stepping in, but you know… Sehun gets kind of protective.”

“I understand.” He smiles assuringly.

-

“So what are you wearing?” The warm voice breathes into the phone.

The snort that comes up can’t be stopped.

“What?” Sehun asks, completely serious.

“Oh, you weren’t joking?” You quickly stop laughing.

“I miss you.”

“You’ve only been gone three days.” You remind him.

“Yeah, and that’s three days too long away from you.” He mumbles.

“Why are you like this?” You whine, covering your blushing face even though he can’t see it.

“Because…” His voice is lower, and you hear him quietly sigh.

“Oh Sehun, you are not doing what I think you’re doing.”

“What? Are you mad you don’t get to watch?” There’s a twinge of challenge in his tone.

“Aren’t you with Jongin?” You ask nervously.

The whole reason he’s gone is that he and Kai (later finding out that’s not his real name) traveled to China to guest on another camboy’s stream. You’ve never heard of the guy or watched his cam shows before, but Sehun had been planning a collaboration with him for months. His username escapes you, but his real name is Luhan. He doesn’t show his face like Sehun, but he actually speaks and interacts with his viewers… Not that you watched his archived shows; it’s what Sehun has told you. While they are over there, you know that Sehun and Jongin are staying in Luhan’s guest room.

“He doesn’t mind.”

“Is it not weird?”

“Y/N, we’ve cammed together.” He says as if it should be obvious.

“And what about Luhan?” Your voice pitches higher with worry.

“He knows about you. He understands my needs.”

“Actually, I think he’s kinda salty about her.” You hear Jongin comment.

“He knew I’ve liked her for months. He shouldn’t be,” Sehun answers him and returns to you, “We think he likes me.”

A ping of jealousy is in your chest. You can’t really say, “At the end of the day, I’m the one getting his dick,” because Luhan just got it while you don’t. You remain silent, not knowing how to continue from that.

“Baaabe, you’re killing my boner.” Sehun whines.

“Sorry,” is all you can manage. You avoided some guy at that party even though you’ve been sexually needy all day. But knowing Sehun just had some fun with a guy who likes him makes you a little annoyed. Then a hard truth hits you: y _ou didn’t give Sehun an answer when he laid out his feelings for you_ , so you can’t act like he’s yours because technically, he’s not. Conflicting thoughts argue inside your mind.

“I guess I’ll let you go. Seems like you’re busy. Goodnight, baby.” Sehun interrupts your inner turmoil and hangs up before you have the chance to respond.

You slump further into your bed not sure how to feel. But you know for sure there’s some guilt for leaving Sehun hanging. As you lay confused, your phone vibrates between your hand and stomach.

_> I’m sorry if I said something that made you mad. I hope you sleep well and have sweet dreams… maybe they’ll include me <3_

Sehun means well, and you’re a piece of shit.

_< You didn’t do anything. I’m just a fucking idiot._

-

The breeze across campus gives you a small chill. The sky is clear, a nice day to be outside to work on some assignments. As you scribble in a half thought out answer, a text comes through… From Chanyeol.

_> Where are you?_

_< The picnic tables outside the student center. Why?_

It doesn’t take long for you to find out why. Chanyeol rounds the corner of the business building across the courtyard wearing nothing but a diaper. A bow and a heart arrow are secured in his hands as he speed walks toward you. Your hands fly over the lower half of your face. When he stops, he attempts to shoot the arrow into the air, but it flimsily lands on the table you’re sat at. Your eyes glance around at the people staring, some pulling out their phones to record the scene about to unfold.

Chanyeol proceeds to produce a piece of paper from behind him and clears his throat.

“Y/N, I hope you’re having an amazing day. I haven’t seen you in days, but I know you look beautiful. I’m sorry if I made you mad. You haven’t left my mind once while I’ve been gone, and the thought you being mad makes me upset, and if I’m the reason you’re mad, I don’t know how I’ll live with myself. Please accept my apology. I will make it up to you. I can’t wait to see you and your adorable smile. Tonight will be even more amazing when I get back. Winky face. Sincerely, Sehun. P.S. You’re not a fucking idiot.”

“Oh, my fucking god. Why is he like this?” You hide your face in your arms on the table.

“Yeah, he didn’t pay me enough for this.” Chanyeol sighs, holding out the paper.

You peek up from your hiding place and look at it with judgment.

“I have briefs on under this. It’s not like I actually just pulled this out of my ass.”

A laugh escapes as you take it from him.

“Well, I’m gonna go hide in shame for the rest of the day. You have fun tonight.” Chanyeol looks around at the small audience and then back to you, winking before jogging away.

You read over the note again and roll your eyes. Sehun is so cringy sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


	8. I've Told You

Pressing the home button, your phone lights up again, the time on display.  _12:32._ Disappointment would be an understatement at this point.

_“Tonight will be even more amazing” my ass._

You glance down at yourself and roll your eyes. Maybe you are a fucking idiot. You had put on an outfit that made you feel sexy with matching underwear. It’s not like seeing him tonight would be any different from the other times. Your dramatic ass stands to strip yourself of the clothes to find your pajamas. Sehun clearly isn’t coming over.

_But what if he has a good reason for not showing up? Like his plane went down?_

Shaking your head, ridding those intrusive thoughts, you head to your bathroom and wash off your makeup. There’s no need to look dolled up if you’re going to bed.

_Maybe there’s just a plane delay?_

That’s a better thought… But wouldn’t he have texted you? You frown at your reflection; you’re overthinking. The thing about Sehun, though, is that he does treat you like you’re actually his girlfriend, so there has to be something going on where he can’t contact you. A terrible feeling twists in your stomach.

Your mind drifts to more uplifting things. It lands on that night Sehun asked you to be his girlfriend. Chanyeol and Joonmyeon were such hype men. Sehun’s eyes were gleaming with hope that you would say yes, which made it hurt so much more when you said you needed more time. Once again, you’re back in a sad mood.

You need to stop thinking in general. Every thought just makes you feel down. You plop onto your bed and pull your laptop close. Seoul Boy’s profile should have a link somewhere to the show on Luhan’s account. Every part of you is yelling at you to not watch their stream, but the raging jealousy is tuning out the reasonable.

The stream starts with Luhan, known as princelu on the website, welcoming back his viewers and telling them about his surprise. Jongin immediately comes into frame; you can tell he’s on his knees next to Luhan. Then Sehun creeps up on the other side of Jongin. Neither Sehun’s or Luhan’s faces are shown, but their obvious boners are right in Jongin’s personal space.

There’s a build up of Jongin rubbing them through their jeans, sometimes pressing his nose against the bulges. Sehun is quite the performer since he can completely take out his feelings when doing these intimate acts. It’s not like you haven’t done the same thing with him… or are there feelings and you just can’t recognize it?

Before you can explore that mess of thoughts, your phone goes off with an unknown number. Your stomach drops because it could be about Sehun.

“Hello?” You answer hesitantly.

“This call is coming from the Seoul police station. The caller ’Oh Sehun’ is on the line. Please understand this call may be recorded and monitored. Would you like to accept the charges?” An automated voice comes through with Sehun saying his own name.

You’re very confused and worried when it finally hits you that he’s calling from the police station. “Yes.”

“Your call is being forwarded.”

“Hello?” Sehun’s voice is quieted.

“What the fuck?” That’s all you manage to say.

“Can you come pick me up? I’ll explain when you get here.” He sounds fed up and tired. You feel the same way.

-

Barging into the station, you run up to the counter and glance around at the lobby. You spot Sehun through a window into an office. A lady enters from a hall behind the desk and clears her throat to get your attention.

“What are you here for?”

“To pick him up.” You point to Sehun in the other room.

“Alright, sign this paper, and I’ll go get him.”

You pluck a pen from the cup on the counter and quickly scribble your name.

“Thank God! I didn’t think you’d actually come.” Sehun sighs as he’s escorted into the lobby.

“I wasn’t about to just let you stay the night in a waiting cell.” You look him up and down for injuries, noting the bloody and bruised knuckles of his right hand.

“Joonmyeon was.” He says bitterly and takes your hand.

You’re quiet until he leads you outside. “What did you do?”

“I got into a fight with someone.” He avoids eye contact.

“With who?”

“I can’t tell you without you getting mad.”

“I’m mad either way, Sehun.”

He squirms under your intense gaze.

“That guy that hit on you at that party.”

“So Joonmyeon told you?” Your voice raises.

“Don’t get mad at him. This isn’t his fault.  I didn’t know that guy’s dad was an officer, and Joonmyeon warned me to not retaliate. That’s why he wouldn’t come get me. If he had, you would never have known this happened.”

“You weren’t going to tell me at all?” You’re getting more on the offensive.

He shakes his head.

“I would have been able to tell something happened. You didn’t show up at my apartment, and you have a busted up hand. Do you think I’m stupid?”

“No, I’ve already told you that you’re not-”

“I can’t deal with this right now.”

“But I told you anyways, didn’t I?” He tries to save himself.

“Only because you had to!” You yell.

“Y/N, please. It’s not that big of a deal. I’m so tired from jet lag; I just want to go home and fall asleep with you in my arms.” He reaches out for you, but you step away shaking your head.

“I’m dropping you off at your apartment, and you’re sleeping alone tonight.”

“I’m sorry…” His voice is soft. “I just don’t like the idea of some other guy touching you.”

“That’s pretty hypocritical of you.” Those words slip out.

“What are you talking about?”

It’s too late to drop the subject.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. You flew to fucking China to let someone else touch you.” You scold.

“Y/N, it’s my fucking job. You know I like you. I’ve told you so many times.” Now, Sehun sounds unbelievably aggravated.

Just a few more turns until you reach his apartment, and then this conversation will be over. But should this be how you leave him for the night?

“I know it’s your job! I used to give you money for it! But did you ever stop to think about how I would feel if we started a relationship while you cammed?”

“I’m not going to quit for a relationship.”

“I’m not asking you to. I’m asking you to understand my side.”

“I do! Who do you think I think of while I’m working? You. I’ve told you that already,” He argues as the car rolls to a stop in front of his apartment complex, “I don’t have any feelings for Jongin or Luhan or any other person. What part of that do  _you_  not understand? I fucking love you.”

You freeze, staring at the steering wheel with wide eyes.

“So, please come inside with me.” You feel his breath on the shell of your ear. His large hand spreads on your thigh. “I want you to believe me.”

You’re breathless. “Okay…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
